wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Blah
BrunoSomebodyWB Epic! *7:02That Epic"EAT SOME RICE!" *..... *7:02Toadgamer80....... *7:02BrunoSomebodydead *7:02Owenandheatherfandicks *7:02Jaxswimomg OHF ._. *7:02Mister.. E."dicks" *7:02BrunoSomebodyFAIRPLAY * *Welcome to the Total Drama Island Fanfiction wikia chat *7:03OwenandheatherfanJackson teenage spirit lyricspls *lyrics pls *7:03Jaxswimcan he get a hug @Bruno *7:03BrunoSomebodyHe was awesome. :c *7:03That Epicmfw@CK *7:03Jaxswimteen idle? @O *7:03OwenandheatherfanYes *7:03BrunoSomebodyomg *7:03That EpicPRIMADONNA GUUUUUURL *7:03JaxswimI wanna be a bottle blonde *7:03COKEMAN11OHF IRL: "dicks" "...what?" "ugh sorry, i forgot dicks" "..." "dicks*" "what dicks" "dora" "child porn?" "no dicks" *7:03JaxswimI don't know why but I feel conned *7:03BrunoSomebodyNext elimination D: *7:03That EpicALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE WORLD *7:03Mister.. E.do you dick dicks? *7:03BrunoSomebodyI don't wanna watch Micro anymore *7:03JaxswimI wanna be an idle teen *I wish I hadn't been so clean *7:03COKEMAN11I wanna stay inside all day *I want the world to go away *7:03JaxswimI wanna stay inside all day *7:03OwenandheatherfanI worm pop bottle a big black dick *7:03JaxswimI want the world to go away * *7:03OwenandheatherfanpI don't know worm but I'm fart coons *7:03JaxswimI want blood, guts, and chocolate cake *I wanna be a real fake *7:04Mister.. E.oh god I am *7:04Toadgamer80..... *7:04Mister.. E.D.E.A.D. *7:04Toadgamer80DEAD *7:04Jaxswim(you know the chorus) *7:04BrunoSomebodyOMG *7:04Toadgamer80"I worm pop bottle a big black dick " *DEAD *7:04BrunoSomebodyOZZY IS GONNA EAT AMANDA NEXT EPISODE *:O *7:04OwenandheatherfanI m snag a ho *7:04Mister.. E.brb *7:04Owenandheatherfanim woodie been so clitoris *7:04That EpicIm snag a ho <3 *..... *dead@O *7:04Toadgamer80dead *k someone needs to record this *7:04That Epicprimadonna girl *7:04Toadgamer80*looks at CK* *7:04That Epicall I everwanted was the world *I will tbh *7:04Jaxswim*stares at CK* *7:04COKEMAN11OHF's search history 2 woodie clitoris that's so clitoris i snag a ho im woodie woodies clitoris *7:05Toadgamer80oh don't forget big black dicks *7:05COKEMAN11sorry i have 3 right w aprot *7:05BrunoSomebodyhttp://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Sartain *She's also the one who can't stop saying, "Who!" 3 comments below me! 6 days ago by Survivorpanda *7:05Survivor321gtg *7:05BrunoSomebodyWut? *Mary never said Who? *7:05That Epiclol *7:05BrunoSomebodyMary IS who? *xD *Survivor321 has left the chat. *7:05That Epic@Bruno *7:05BrunoSomebodyBye Survivor! *7:05JaxswimG.oddess <3 March 18 by Mary Sartain *@Bruno *7:05OwenandheatherfanIm wom boobs gonorrhea and cock cake *oadgamer80dying *7:06COKEMAN11Owenandheatherfan Im wom boobs gonorrhea and cock cake PI wana be a real fake 7:05 Toadgamer80 .... 7:05 BrunoSomebody <3 @Jax 7:05 Owenandheatherfan ifakes want dick insideAmanda Kass 7:05 Toadgamer80 ................. DEAD 7:06 Owenandheatherfan pI wish I wish I wish I was. A team player 7:06 Jaxswim ......... 7:06 Owenandheatherfan wish I was a poop queen fighting for pikachu *7:06Owenandheatherfanidk the rape. *7:06COKEMAN11saved *7:06Toadgamer80no there's more earlier *7:06COKEMAN11ik *but this is the funniest *7:06Toadgamer807:03 Owenandheatherfan I worm pop bottle a big black dick 7:03 Jaxswim I want the world to go away :| 7:03 Owenandheatherfan pI don't know worm but I'm fart coons *7:06That EpicI'm recording this tbh *7:06COKEMAN11o ok *7:06Toadgamer80big black dick is the funniest tbh *7:07COKEMAN11Omastar twerk it tho *7:07Toadgamer80or insideAmanda Kass *Omastar twerk it <3 *7:07JaxswimOHF *7:07COKEMAN11omg *7:07Jaxswimdo you want the 2nd verse? *7:07Owenandheatherfan? *7:07COKEMAN11imagine coach and the dancing amandas *7:07Owenandheatherfanno *7:07Jaxswimwhy not? *7:07COKEMAN11but *7:07Toadgamer80does O search for Kass porn or something *7:07Jaxswim *7:07Toadgamer80DEAD @CK *7:07COKEMAN11the Twerk music video *7:07OwenandheatherfanYes @tommy * *COKEMAN11Coach is Lady *and the others are Amandas *7:08That EpicI always die at Tommy *I dunno why *7:08BrunoSomebody< OTT1 g.oddess *<3 *7:08OwenandheatherfanJE andFUCKMEHARD On my way! * *p://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *7:09Toadgamer80this is like almost as good as the first time with kasslovesketchup/givememymoneytijuana/etc *7:09Jaxswimhttp://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *http://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *7:09COKEMAN11to "On my way!" *7:09Jaxswimhttp://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *7:09COKEMAN11for some reason *7:09Jaxswimhttp://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *http://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *http://theuglydance.com/?v=kzyqztzcep *it's Souna! *7:09BrunoSomebodygivememymoneytijuana <3 * *7:09Owenandheatherfan^ @iCeki Amon loping my Grumman thi *7:09Toadgamer80Owenandheatherfan JE andFUCKMEHARD On my way! *<3 *Jaxswima *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *aa *a *7:10Toadgamer80IT'S NOT ON *7:10Jaxswima *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *aa *a *a *a *a *aaa *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *Jaxswim has been banned by Toadgamer80 . *7:10Jaxswima *7:10Avery FireFlameERIK IS MEDIVACCED * *7:10Owenandheatherfanik *7:10Toadgamer80a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *a *Avery FireFlame has been kicked by BrunoSomebody. *Toadgamer80 has ended the Chat ban for Jaxswim. *7:10Toadgamer80a *a *a *a *a *a *a *Jaxswim has joined the chat. *Avery FireFlame has joined the chat. *7:10COKEMAN11wait really *@Fire *7:10Jaxswimwhat did you say about me *@TOad *7:10Avery FireFlameBruno it was a joke omg *7:10Jaxswim *7:10BrunoSomebody you spoiled @Fire *>_> *7:10Toadgamer80Nothing *7:10OwenandheatherfanSTOP YOU GUYS ARE LAUGHING AT MY COCK *7:10Avery FireFlameIT WAS A JOKE *;O *7:11Toadgamer80Who's in your avatar, Bruno? *7:111dra7OHF *7:11Owenandheatherfan@-@ *7:111dra7UR COCK IS TINY *7:11Jaxswimthen why'd you ban then a aaaaaa @Toad *7:11BrunoSomebodyIt wasn't. @Fire *7:11COKEMAN11exactly @Toad *7:111dra7IS SO SMALL *7:11Jaxswim *7:111dra7HA *7:11Avery FireFlameI didn't know he was evacuated. o.o *7:111dra7HAHAHAHAHA *7:11BrunoSomebodyWho? @Toad *7:11Toadgamer80spamming so much @Jax *7:111dra7HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *7:11Toadgamer80no IK @CK *7:11Jaxswim @Toad *7:11BrunoSomebodyI don't know who's on my avy. *7:11Avery FireFlameI had no clue D: *